


Lady Sheriff

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Lady Sheriff [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Once Upon a Time: Emma/Ruby - sheriff" for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Sheriff

 

The fine people of Storybrooke were still getting used to the idea of having a lady sheriff. They were as forward thinking as any growing town in the America of 1875. But a lady sheriff had sure made waves.

Emma didn't give a damn. She knew she was right for the job. She could shoot straighter and fight harder than most men, and she had a genuine protective nature that even her most vocal decriers had to admire.

After a long day Emma was becoming a regular fixture in the saloon.

Like nearly everything in town it was owned by Mr Gold (who had made his fortune by mining his namesake, among other precious minerals).

It wasn't the whiskey, the company or Archie Hopper tinkling on the out of tune piano that drew Sheriff Swan to the place.

Ruby worked the bar. She wasn't one of Madam Regina's (who ran the brothel next door) girls. She served drinks and provided company and the occasional dance. She mostly always wore red. It suited her.

Emma would pull up a stool, order a drink, and when she could talk to the beautiful, feisty Ruby. She wondered what folks would say if they found out their lady sheriff had a big time crush on Ruby. She wondered how far the town's acceptance would go.

More importantly she wondered how Ruby would respond to the notion.

For now she was happy to just look and talk and enjoy Ruby's easy, sexy, smile.

For now.


End file.
